Just For Kicks
by AnnieVH
Summary: Martin kicks down doors. Or at least he tries to.


**WRITTEN FOR:** _Slash_Me_Twice_ Challenge. Table on my profile.

**Title:** Just For Kicks  
**Author:** Annievh  
**Fandom:** Without a Trace  
**Characters:** Danny, Martin – can be veeery slightly Danny/Martin, if you want it to  
**Prompt:** one for each drabble: 1# SOLID, 2# LOW, 3# UNCOMPLETE/PARCIAL, 4# NORMAL, 5#ARENA  
**Summary:** Four times Martin kicked down a door and Danny laughed - and the one time he didn't  
**Word Count:** 855, or so...  
**Rating:** T  
**Author's Notes:** english is my second lenguage, forgive the grammar. It's a series of drabbles - though, is it still a drabble if it's over 100 words?

* * *

_1 - The one time the door didn't open_

Martin knocked once, knocked twice, knocked three times. And then he took a step back and kicked it. The next thing Danny knew, Martin yells out "_HOLLY SH-!_" while holding his thigh and gasping for air. His face is turning red and purple and he's cursing under his breath. Danny tried his best not to laugh, but couldn't repress a smile. "Door beat ya, hun? Guess you need a little more breakfast, brother."

Martin glared and said a bad word. Danny shook his head. "Dirty mouth, what would your mommie say?" And went to pry through a window. Turned out the room was empty either way and no evvidence was found.

Martin learned to check the doors for a double lock before kicking. He should, after limping for two days and overhearing Danny telling that story for the next five.

_2 - The one time the door opened too much_

Knock, knock, knock and no answer. Martin asked Danny if he wanted to take this one, but Danny said it was his turn. Martin sighed, checked for the double lock, took a step back and kicked with all the strenght he got.

That's the moment the door opened and Martin fell on the dirty carpet with his legs painfully spread and saying "_whoo-ooo-OOOH-AAAAAH!!_" all the way to the floor. It hurts a lot, but not as much as his pride when the guy standing there asks: "Uhn, may I help you?" He must be the roommate because he looks nothing like the guy they're looking for and also seems mildly stoned.

Which is probably good, because Danny is literally rolling on the floor and if their junkie buddy decided to shoot them both, they wouldn't stand a chance.

_3 - The one time the door opened for about half a second_

Knock three times and kick it. But this time, Martin waited a while longer. Danny rolled up his eyes and shook his head. "Martin, the door won't open by itself!"

Martin glared at him and prepared himself, trying not to kick it as hard as he could - just enough. So he does, and the sound of his shoe hitting the lock is smooth. The door swung and Martin draw his gun. "FB-_OUCH_!" That's when the door swung back to his face and hit him hard on the eye.

Next thing you know, Danny is pushing the door and running after the guy who kicked the door back before he gets to the back exit.

Danny didn't laugh, there was no time. But when he met Martin at the office the next day, he got a total of 32 pirate jokes on his eye patch.

_4 - The one time the door opened right but everything else was wrong_

Three times knocking. Checking for the double lock. Waiting a second. Prying through a window to see if the guy is anywhere near the door.

Check. Ready to go.

Martin kicked it down and yelled "FBI!!" when entering the room. Everything was perfect.

Next thing they knew, they were walking into a mess of limbs and moans and sudden screams of panic. The couple is bare naked and no sheets in sight to cover themselves. The position they're trying to perform is beyond imagination and even Danny had to blush and look away.

"Uhn..." he checked the number on the door. He's pretty sure the 9 of the 19 fell into a 6 a long time ago and no one remembered to tell them. "Sorry about that, that was a mistake."

"Mistake?! _Mistake_?!" And the guy started yelling spanish curses.

Martin tried to pull the door back in place, but the lock was useless. He asked: "Do I wanna know-?"

Danny chuckled. "Oh, no, you don't."

_5 - And the one time Danny didn't laugh, but had a snappy comeback anyway_

Three times knocking. Checking for the double lock. Waiting a second. Prying through a window to see if the guy is anywhere near the door. Checking the adress again. Four times.

And so Martin kicked.

The rest of it felt much like that time the door swung back, only it wasn't the door but the suspect itself that threw himself at them - all his 300 pounds of muscle. Martin didn't even get to say half the "F" this time before Mountain Man came from the darkness and tackled him. Danny raised his gun to try to take a shot, but before he knew it, Mountain Man had thrown _Martin _at him and both of them were falling down the stairs.

At the bottom of thirteen steps, Martin was the first to groan in pain. But Danny was the first to raise his head, stare at the entanglement of their limbs and, for Martin's surprise and frustration, say: "Hun. Funny."

Martin didn't even try to free himself from that mess before snapping: "Oh, really?!"

Danny grinned: "Didn't we wrongfully busted a couple in a very similar position very recently?"

Martin tried to cover his blush with a snort. "We should've asked how to get out of it."


End file.
